Acronyms (Civ4)
This page contains a list of Civilization IV related acronyms and other jargon expressions. ;AH : Animal Husbandry ;AI : Artificial Intelligence, computer player ;AP : Apostolic Palace ;AW : Always War ;Barbs : Barbarians ;Beeline : Going directly towards a technology ignoring others ;BFC : Big Fat Cross (a city's workable tiles) ;BPT : per Turn ;BTS : Beyond the Sword ;BW : Bronze Working ;Civ : Civilization ;CE : Cottage Economy ;CoL : Code of Laws ;CPT : per Turn ;CS : Caste System or Civil Service ;DoW : Declaration of War ;DG : Democracy Game ;EE : Economy ;FE : Economy ;Flip : Cultural conversion ;FP : Forbidden Palace or Flood plain ;GA : Golden Age or Great Artist ;GE : Great Engineer ;GL : Great Leader or Great Library ;GLH : Great Lighthouse ;GG : Great General ;GM : Great Merchant ;GOTM : Game of the Month ;GOTW : Game of the Week ;gov : Government ;GPT : per Turn ;GP : Great People ;GP Farm : City specialize to generate Great People. ;GPP : Great People Point ;GPpT : GPP per Turn ;GS : Great Scientist ;HBR : Horseback Riding ;HOF : Hall of Fame ;HP : Hit Point(s) ;HR : Hereditary Rule ;HRE : Holy Roman Empire ;ICS : Infinite City Sprawl ;IW : Iron Working ;Lux : Luxury resource ;MA : Modern Armor ;Mace, MDI : Medieval Infantry ;MGL : Military Great Leader ;MI : Mechanized Infantry ;Milking : The tedious art of score maximization ;MOW : Mounted Oscillating War/Man-o-War ;MP : Multiplayer/Military Police/Mass Production ;MPP : Mutual Protection Pact ;MTDG : Multi-Team Democracy Game ;NES : Never Ending Story ;NOW : Non-oscillating war ;NOT : No Optional Techs ;OB : Open Borders ;OCC : One City Challenge ;#CC : # City challenge, where # is a number ;OCP : Optimal City Placement ;pop : Population ;poprush : rushing a unit or building by whipping ;RCP : Ring City Placement ;Rep hit : Reputation hit ;RFC : Rhye's and Fall of Civilization ;REX : Rapid Early eXpansion ;RL : Real life (as opposed to Civ life) ;RNG : Random Number Generator ;ROP : Right of Passage ;ROP Rape : Using a Right of Passage agreement to sneak attack your enemy. ;SE : Specialist Economy ;SG : Succession Game ;SGL : Scientific Great Leader ;SHOF : Scenario Hall of Fame ;SOD : Stack of Doom ;SoL : Statue of Liberty ;SoZ : Statue of Zeus ;SPT : Shields per turn (archaic) ;SS : Spaceship ;SW : Small Wonder ;TE : Trade Economy ;ToE : Theory of Evolution ;ToG : Theory of Gravity ;UB : Unique Buildings, Civ-specific building ;UU : Unique Units, Civ-Specific Units ;Vanilla version : Refers to the plain version of the game, without expansion packs. ;VP : Victory Point(s) ;VPL : Victory Point Location ;WE : Wonder Economy ;Whipping : Rush build using city population ;WLtKD : We Love the King Day ;WoW : Wonder of the World ;WW : War Weariness ;ZOC : Zone of Control References *CivFanatics - Commonly Used Acronyms in the Civ Community Category:Game terms